This love will be the end of us
by Brinkyfly45
Summary: sequel to waking up in vegas. have 2 read waking up in vegas to understand this story
1. Chapter 1

AN: You have to read waking up in Vegas to understand this story .yay ! its finaly here the sequel to waking up in Vegas. So this story will be a little more serious than the first.

* * *

I can't help but get lost in his green eyes; they are a mix between lime green and a dark forest green. "Jacob Jacob a little voice in the back of my head screams. Oh shit! I forgot about Jacob. Well this is just great first it was Bella now this.

"Hello I'm Erick and this is my brother Caleb." Said my imprint with a gorgeous smile while gesturing to the man standing beside him whom I assume is Caleb.

"Well Erick would you mine like you know untying me!" I said with a fake sugary sweet voice.

"Sure of course Leah." He says as he walks over to me. Wait how the hell did he even know my name? You know what I don't even want to know.

"All done. Now I need you to put this on." He said while dangling a blindfold in front of my face.

"Why." I ask as he ties the blind fold over my eyes. Why bother trying to run since I can't phase and two against one are not good odds.

"Sorry sweet heart but we can't let you know were you're going we have strict instructions no to." I swear I feel my heart flutter when he says sweet heart. I guess breaking this imprint is going to be harder to break than I thought.

"Fine" I say with a sigh and he grabs my hand and leads me to were ever we are going. After what seemed to be hours and hours of walking we finally stopped. They untied my blind fold and I gasped at what I saw. I swear I heard Erick and Caleb chuckle.

"Were are we?" I asked in pure awe.

"The sky world." Answered Caleb.

"The sky what?" I know why can't actually be in the sky.

"Well explain later but first there are some people we need you to me."

"Ok was all I said as I followed them as they walked. This place was absolutely beautiful there are no words to describe it. They stopped in front of a castle and Erick started typing in a series of codes and the doors opened. Everyone in the castle stopped what they were doing when they saw us and bowed.

"Master Erick, Master Caleb." They all said in unison. What a minute master, castle, sky world.

"Are you guy's princes?" They looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess you could say that."

"It's complicated." Erick added with a wink.

* * *

AN: I know its short but I wanted to introduce Caleb and Erick more.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So its finally here and i want to give a thanx to every one who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts

* * *

"It's complicated." What the hell does that mean? It's complicated I mean what's complicated about it either you're a prince or you're not. I follow Caleb and Erick into the castle. We stop in front of a room with double doors that kind of look like a chamber. They unlock the doors and go in.

"Olivia!" Erick yells.

"Yes." Says a young woman with glasses around 25 answers him.

"Get Miss. Clearwater here the proper out fit for the ceremony tonight."

"Certainly sir." She walks into another room which I assume is the closet.

"Wait what ceremony?"

"Don't worry about it." Was all Caleb said before he and Erick left.

JPOV

I phase as soon as I reach Sam's house and throw on my cut offs. "Sam, Sam open up!" I say as I pound on his front door. I hear some grumbling and moving around.

"What do you want Jacob?" He says with an agitated and sleepy voice.

"I need your help its Leah she's been taken." His eyes snap open at this and all traces of sleepiness is gone. "What do you mean she was taken by who, when, were to."

"Sam if I knew I wouldn't be here right now, but I think I know someone who might."

"Who?"

"Bella."

BPOV

Ah life is starting to look pretty good. Get rid of the skank that stole my man. Check. Things to seduce Jacob with champagne check, strawberries check, candles light check, whipped cream check, chocolate cake check,Drugs to losen Jake up check, sexy outfit check, condoms check ,dad out of the house check.

Now Jacob should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. "Bang, bang, bang." Right on time, god sometimes I know this boy better than myself.

"Bella, Bella open this door now or I swear to god I will break this god damn door down." I wait a few seconds before answer him. I like it when he's kind of angry.

"Yes Jacob?" I say in a very sexy voice.

"Move." Was all I heard as Sam and Jake barge into my house? Jus great he brought Sam, now I'm going to have to waste all the drugs on both of them. I go to get a robe and come back to see them eating the cake just like I planned. I'm glad I went with putting the drugs in the cake. Like they say a werewolf can never resist food right.

"So what did you guys want?" I ask as I sit on the couch opposite them."

"Were is she?" Jacob says with a growl.

"Were is who?" I ask innocently.

"Don't play dumb Bella you know exactly who were talking about?" Said Sam and I begin to notice his eye lids are beginning to get droopy, I look at Jacob and notice his are doing the same. Good the drugs must be setting in. (they should after how much I had to put in.)

"Oh do you mean that little whore Leah. Well I would tell you but I don't really see the purpose since you're about to pass out in 3, 2, 1." They look at me confused then they passed out. God why does Jake always have to make things so difficult for kind of reminds me of Edward. Poor me now what am I going to do with two hot passed out werewolves with the whole house to myself? "I'm sure I'll think of something." I say to myself with a wicked grin.

* * *

LPOV

I go into the closet olive went into and let me tell you it's huge. It's like at least 24feet tall and it's wide. I swear it's twice the size of my room. It's like the closet from princesses diaries (you know you saw that movie.) with all the jewelry expect bigger and better!

"Hi my name is Olivia and from now on I will be like your assistant." She says while holding out her hand.

I shake it." Okay my name is Leah."

"Here try this dress on I think its perfect for the ceremony." She says while handing me a very cute, short, 70's type dress. Trust me it's a lot cuter than it sounds. (Link on profile.) "Okay." I put on the dress and Olivia tells me to do a little spin.

"Okay it looks great but you could use some high heels. Fu** there all the way on the top shelf. (There are shelves all the way till the top of the ceiling)" She suddenly changes into a fairy and flies to the top and gets the box and comes back down and morphs back. Oh my God! I know I must be standing there with my mouth open like a retard because she just chuckles and asks "Let me guess they didn't tell you about us yet?" I shake my head no because I'm still in too much shock to form a sentence.

"Well I guess you're in for a lot more surprises then."

* * *

AN: So what do you think of Olivia and can you believe that Bella. I 'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter I just been so busy. I had to type three papers over the break and I had a tournament on top of it! Anyways please review.


End file.
